The Strong and the Weak
by McBones2
Summary: “I promised Serena I was going to be strong. So I am… trying.” Her face crumpled once again as she looked down at her hand. “But strong people have their weaknesses right Dorota?" Set after the party in 2x25


Here is just a little one shot. I love Dorota and Blair scenes and don't think there is enough of them. Set in 2x25 after Blair leaves the party.

"_Just tell me you love me."_

She couldn't stop hearing those words, the desperation in her own voice, couldn't stop seeing his eyes full of tears. The only evidence of his feelings! But yet he couldn't say it.

"_Tell me there was something."_

"_Maybe there was, but not anymore."_

She had told Serena she would be strong and had tried to prove Gossip Girl wrong. Blair Waldorf was not weak. But here she was on her way home, her composure crumbling as she started to cry. She could already see the next Gossip Girl blast; _'B is still a weakling and C is still a coward. Guess people never really change.'_

She had tried to change. She had put her heart on the line for Chuck how many times now? When was it going to be his turn? Lost in her own thoughts she didn't realize they had arrived.

"Miss we're here" the cab driver said as he looked back at Blair. Blair snapped out of her reverie and gave the driver some money. She practically ran to the elevator so no one could see her tear stained face. After what seemed like an eternity the elevator door finally opened and revealed her suite.

Dorota was walking about the foyer and looked up to see Blair come in.

"Miss Blair how was party? Did things go well with Mr. Chuck?"

As Blair stepped further out of the elevator Dorota could see that Blair had been crying.

"Miss Blair, why you cry?" she asked worried.

"Dorota, is my mother home?" Blair asked ignoring the previous question.

"No her and Cyrus went out-"

"Good. I don't want her seeing me like this. She would be disappointed." Blair said, her voice monotone, and made her way up the stairs to her room.

Dorota watched Blair as she slowly made her way up the stairs. She looked so sad, her shoulders slumped just a bit and her normally cool exterior had crumbled, Dorota thought.

She looked defeated.

Dorota hadn't seen Blair like this since Serena had disappeared and she didn't like seeing Blair upset. Only one person could do this to Blair, Mr. Chuck, Dorota thought. Earlier Blair had told Dorota that she was hopeful this time Chuck would tell her he loved her. But obviously he didn't. Why were boys so mean to Miss Blair? Dorota wondered.

She made her way up to Blair's room to make sure she was okay. When she entered Blair's bathroom door was closed and she heard the toilet flush. Her eyes snapped up to see Blair in her rove, stripped of all her makeup and her eyes still red from crying. She looked even worse now and Dorota couldn't help but think what Blair used to do on nights like this. Purge.

Blair didn't miss the way Dorota looked at her, the way her eyes widened in fear.

"Don't give me that look Dorota!" she warned and her heart quickened as her maid continued to stare at her accusingly. She hadn't done anything except wash her face and go to the bathroom!

"Miss Blair we can talk about this."

"There is nothing to talk about Dorota. What do you think I did? Revert back to being a bulimic?" she nearly shouted. She had been so close though. She had got on her knees about to break but she stopped herself. Her stomach aced to empty its contents so she could rid herself of this horrible night, but for once she had told herself 'no'.

Dorota was now staring at Blair with wide eyes surprised that she had shouted.

"Well I didn't. Not this time. Not anymore." Blair said boldly. "I promised Serena I as going to be strong. So I am… trying." Her face crumpled once again as she looked down at her hand. "But strong people have their weaknesses right Dorota; their vices?" She looked up at Dorota her eyes full of fresh tears waiting to fall.

"Oh Miss Blair," Dorota said and rushed towards her and took Blair in her arms. Blair started to cry and Dorota held her tightly.

"Why does Chuck Bass have to be my vice?" she said her voice thick and heavy from crying. "I know he loves me but why can't he just say it?"

Dorota pulled back from their tight embrace so she could see Blair's face. She cupped Blair's cheek softly and wiped her tears away.

"Can't you see? Mr. Chuck is scared."

"Of what?"

"Scared if he tells you how he feels you will leave just like you did with Mr. Nate. One month you're with him and then you're not. You can't decide."

"But I have decided Dorota. I want him."

"When you love someone there is also responsibility," she continued "He would have to stop with the girls and maybe less drinking. He would have to grow up because there is only one girl for him Miss Blair. And that's you." She said and pointed her finger at Blair and smiled.

"I see the way he looks at you Miss Blair. He will be ready soon I think. But now its time for bed, it's very late." Blair smiled and climbed into her bed while Dorota headed toward the door.

"Thank you Dorota." Blair called from the bed.

Dorota turned to see Blair smiling a genuine smile through all the tears she had just shed.

"You're welcome, and goodnight Miss Blair."

"Goodnight Dorota."

Reviews would be great!


End file.
